Hunicorns On The Island
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya runs into the hunicorns, who prove they are gentle like Storm. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya, Storm, Astra, and Marcello.**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Hunicorns On The Island**

Mya was still exploring the beautiful realm that she was in when she gasped at what was ahead of her. She saw someone, or something, struggling in a mix of vines and seaweed. When they kicked their legs up, she could tell it was a girl. The only thing visible was the girls' lower half and her eyes peered through the seaweed she was tangled in. When she saw Mya, she let out a dangerous hiss, causing Mya to almost turn tail and run. But Mya saw that the girl was in danger of choking if she wasn't set free. As she cautiously approached, the young woman hissed more and her legs kicked out at Mya more to keep her at bay. But Mya managed to get close enough and break a little of the seaweed with her hands. As she was doing it, the woman reared back and bit at her hand, causing a gash!

"OW!" Mya screamed, now turning tail and running away, leaving the woman still trapped. However, she was bleeding and definitely needed to clean her wound. As she was walking, she saw a female hunicorn walking towards her.

"Are you alright, young human?" She asked gently. Mya looked at her in slight fear and somewhat horror. Hunicorns were unicorns that could turn into humans and they were revered as much as regular unicorns and centaurs. Mya backed away slowly towards the lake; the other lake that was far away from the horrible woman she just saw.

"Now where are you going? I don't want to hurt you."

But Mya was not convinced; she heard that hunicorns rarely spoke to other beings in the realm and she didn't want to get on their bad side.

"Please, I didn't meant to disturb you," Mya said, now wincing as the wound hurt even more.

"You're bleeding. You were bitten by that siren, weren't you?" The woman said knowingly.

"S-Siren?"

"Yes, they get tangled in the seabed and they are considered malicious and evil. I personally left that one trapped for trying to attack the mermaids," the female hunicorn said.

"Great, and I almost released her," Mya muttered to herself under her breath.

"Young human. You did not know that I had her put there. Come and let me see to your wounds." She smiled.

"N-No thanks! I can clean it myself; I'm sure you have other things to do," Mya said, not seeing someone behind her laying on the grass. Soon, she went stumbling into the soft grass as she tripped and looked up to see that she did fall over someone or something!

"My my, and who is this?" A voice asked.

Mya looked over and saw a being looking at her with pale white skin and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, young one. I am Marcello. You have met a friend of mine named Astra." Marcello then looked at her hand and his eyebrows knitted with concern. "You're wounded."

"Don't worry; I'm fine!" Mya said, struggling to get up, but by her falling over his back, she was in an awkward position. The two hunicorns chuckled in amusement and Marcello reached over and pet her head fondly.

"Why so fearful, young one? You are perfectly safe here with us. What is your name?" Marcello crooned.

"M-Mya," she said timidly.

"Marcello is the prince of the hunicorns and we bid you welcome to our part of this island," Astra smiled.

But Mya was still wary; she had a very rough day and she needed time to herself.

"Mya? Mya, are you alright?" Marcello asked, now rubbing her head gently. "Come back to us, young one." He soothed, noticing that she was spaced out. Mya shook her head at the soft pats on her head to regain her consciousness.

"Mya…," Astra soothed, now walking over and sitting down next to them. Marcello was still on the ground and Mya was still laying across his back. Every time she tried to sit up, he would lift up his hips and bum and she would gently fall back on the ground.

"Hey! Let me up!" She pleaded.

"I only wish to see to your wound and see if you are alright; if you let us help you, then I may let you go," he smiled gently, but also arching a challenging brow.

Mya tried to sit up once more, but so did he and she fell right back down on her back as half of her was still sprawled across his back too. She looked at him and he only smirked and gave her a confident look. She was about to try again when she felt a gentle tickle on her legs. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that Marcello was turning over and giving her legs a friendly tickle.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee, stahahaahahahhaahp," she giggled.

"My my, that must be what the humans call 'giggling,'" Astra smiled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA LEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOHOHO," she pleaded, now trying to lift her legs up.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, little one," Marcello grinned, now using his clawed fingers to tickle a bit more as they followed her legs wherever she moved to. "I will only stop if you agree to slow down." And with those words, he manifested his unicorn tail and let it rub under her chin. "Do we have a deal?"

"A-Alright, Your Highness," Mya sighed, now giving up and caving in to the chin tickles. Marcello grinned in happiness and watched as Astra washed her wound and cleaned it. "O-Ow!"

"Calm down, young one; she is almost finished," Marcello soothed.

Mya just laid back and looked up at the stars in the sky. She winced a few times as she felt Astra cleaning up her wound.

"There…I'm all done," Astra grinned.

Marcello nodded in happiness and saw Mya try to sit up again. He bucked a bit and she landed once again on her back.

"H-Hey! I did what you said," Mya chuckled.

"Yes, you did. But I have taken a liking to you. What clan do you hail from?" He asked.

"I'm from Storm's clan." Mya smiled, now blushing as Marcello gently leaned up.

"I see. Well now that I know the clan you are from, you may be seeing more of me, young one," Marcello smiled, now leaning over.

Mya squeaked in surprise, but he gently held her face with one hand and kissed her forehead. Once he released her, he gave her a handsome grin. "Until we meet again, little one."

And with that, he disappeared into thin air. Mya was left there with Astra, who gave her a friendly giggle.

"Come now, little one. I will see you back home," Astra said, now helping her up. Mya nodded and felt herself being led to her room. Once she was through the portal, she turned to see Astra smiling at her.

"Do not worry. We will no doubt see each other again soon," Astra smiled. And with that, she was gone! Mya could only smile. She couldn't wait to see them again!

Within a few seconds, she ran to tell Storm and he only chuckled.

"The hunicorns do not typically speak with other beings. They actually have their own realm, but they come and stay on the island from time to time as well. We have a close connection with them though," Storm smiled.

"They were very kind to me. I like Marcello and Astra." Mya grinned.

Storm chuckled.

"And I am sure they enjoyed you too. Now come…the village is gathering for a feast," Storm smiled.

Mya nodded and walked over to him and hugged him. "Storm…thanks."

"For what?" He asked, now hugging her back.

"For just being great!" She smiled, now feeling him pick her up and nuzzle her neck.

"Why, what a sweet compliment. Same to you, Mya…," and with that, he carried her to the others to prepare for the fun feast that night!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Storm and Mya stories hit my brain often and I just can't keep the thoughts in!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a sweet story, Amiga! And I'm glad to hear you're doing better. :) Also, weird question, but bear with me. Since Zambanza had some of Jape's blood in her system before he saved her from dying, doesn't that make Jape her biological father in a way? That thought hit me after reading your new story "The Meeting" and I was just curious. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
